


【盾铁】Language

by Anonymous



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 20:23:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11409537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Phone Sexual





	【盾铁】Language

**Author's Note:**

> LOFTER搬文存档。  
> 此文是献给 @是小号也是潘潘（LOFTER） 的贺文。  
> PWP 一发完。  
> Steve/Tony  
> 斜线有意义。

 

 

Steve突然接到了Tony的电话。

“Tony，怎么了？”

电话对面没有任何回答，只听得到急促的呼吸声。

“Tony？”

“Steve，你出这个任务多久了？”Tony的话断断续续的，最后甚至带上了颤音。

“任务已经结束了，我明天就回来。”Steve担心地问，“Tony你没事吧？”

电话对面一片静默。

“Tony？Tony？”

“唔~”一声轻柔的、充满情欲的呻吟伴随着细小的电流冲进了Steve的耳朵。

Steve瞬间明白了Tony在干嘛。

 

 

Tony然低低地笑了起来，声音沙哑：“我有点迫不及待了。我现在就在床上，想象着你怎么操我。”

Steve听到电话那边传来床单被摩擦发出悉悉索索的声响，伴随着Tony轻轻浅浅的喘息，他发现自己有了反应。

“你一定硬了嗯？想象着我的样子对吧？”

“Tony！”Steve的脸红了起来，这对他来说太刺激了。

“你一直都不在我都快发疯了。你要是再过一个月不回来我就去找别人好好来一发。”

“你想都别想！”

“那就和我来一场语音性爱。”

“Tony我……”Steve不知道该作何反应。

“Steve，我已经躺好了，迫切想要拿什么东西来填满我，我想要你的大家伙，老天，我真是爱死了，按摩棒根本比不上你的尺寸。”Tony的呼吸声加重了，他分开双腿跪趴在床上，拿着那根沾满润滑剂的按摩棒一点一点地深入后穴。

“我马上回来。”Steve发现自己根本等不到明天了，“等我到家，你就别想从床上下来了，我要把你按在床上把你操到腿软，给你按摩器都不能给予的高潮，我会和你做遍房间的每个角落，这不是你喜欢的吗？。”

“哇哦，你也有这样的一面？”Tony笑得更加厉害，他的身体因为情欲在颤抖，按摩器在体内持续地震动着，他的腿发软到几乎支撑不住自己。“全美的道德标杆也会说出这种话？”

“Tony，我们就不能正常地聊天吗？”Steve仍然试图将话题拉到正确的轨道上来。

“不，这很好。”Tony翻身仰躺在了床上，他伸手将按摩棒推入得更深了，后穴饥渴地吞入，润滑剂随着股缝滑下，亮晶晶地在床单上蜿蜒。“你喜欢后入式对吗？那让你有种征服感，哈，男人都喜欢这样，我懂。”

“我也喜欢看你的脸，你高潮的表情真是美极了。”Steve将理智彻底地抛向了一边，他褪下裤子，欲望早已高高地挺立起来。“但是我觉得最棒的是抓着你的腰顶着你性感的屁股抽插，直到你无力地倒在床上。没错，征服你是我最有成就感的一件事。”

Tony缓缓地将按摩棒从体内抽出，然而身体却在抗拒这种抽离，内壁吸附着挽留，层层叠叠的快感如潮水般涌来，他忍不住呻吟了一声。他的阴茎充血，前端已经开始渗出淫液。

“勾引你是我觉得做的最正确的一件事。我爱死了你的大胸，你的金发蓝眼，还有你的老二。”他满足地叹息着，“你太棒了。快点、快点满足我，我是你的，我是你的……。”

Steve的手在自己的阴茎上撸动，同时脑海里想象着Tony的表情。

Tony，他爱的人在为他迷醉，为他疯狂。

这太过了。这太过了。

“不，我不会那么快让你得偿所愿的，当初你可给我造成了不少麻烦。我不会那么快进去的，我会在外围不停地打转直到你湿的一塌糊涂，让你不停地祈求我让我带你攀上巅峰。”

“哇哦，宝贝你太辣了。”

Tony对自己的男朋友有了新的认识，他可没想到Steve能如此热情，这更加激起了他的性奋感，难以抑制的欲火从体内蒸腾而起，几乎要将他燃烧殆尽。

Steve的脸已经通红了，但他依旧不停地说着，引以为豪的的自制力已经溃败：“我喜欢看你滋味的样子，你喜欢揉自己的乳头嗯？那里很敏感是吧？每次我舔它们的时候你都会颤抖。”

Tony伏着身子，乳头在床单上摩擦，瘙痒感更添一份饥渴。

“是的我喜欢。你最喜欢我的屁股对吗？每次你都要好好捏一把。”

“我爱死你的屁股了，揉起来手感一级棒，我最喜欢把你充满弹性的屁股挤成各种形状，然后一边捏着他们一边大力地侵犯你。这次回去我一定好好打你的屁股一顿，让你知道随便玩这种游戏的下场。”

Tony噗嗤一声笑了出来，“你还有这种癖好？认真的？”

Steve努力使自己的声音听起来严肃些，“这是惩罚。”

“那就算是吧。我等着你回来惩、罚我。” 按摩棒在体内快速地进出，Tony闭上眼一遍遍喊着Steve的名字，呜咽的语气逐渐带上抽泣。

“Steve、Steve、Steve、Steve、Steve、Steve……”

Steve的身体瞬间就绷紧了。

“我在。”他语气温柔地回应。

“快点、快点进来。”

“进入我、填满我。”

“……操我。”

Tony。

 

Steve抓着他苦逼的老二决定等他回去后绝对不会放过这个不断撩拨他还不负责解决的混蛋。

“嗯？？你就这么急不可耐吗？”Steve的眸色渐深，他的手一刻不停地抚慰着自己的阴茎，脑海中描摹着Tony的身体。

他想象着Tony是怎样四肢大敞地躺在床上，后穴的润滑剂在挤压下缓缓流出，按摩棒在他的体内快速进出，红润的唇喊出断断续续的呻吟。

“我会将吻印遍你全身，我会进入你，进入到按摩棒无法触及的区域，将你的身体反复开拓，让你感受被填满被占据的滋味，我会抱起你让你背靠着墙，一下下狠狠地进入你，我会看着你为我疯狂，我会在你体内射出来，我会在你耳边反复强调——你是我的。”

听到Steve充满占有欲的宣誓，强大的愉悦感席卷了脑海，他感觉到归属、感觉到拥有。此时震动的按摩棒突然触到了某个特殊的位置，极致的的愉悦使他的大脑一片空白，后穴不断地收紧，快感随着神经传遍全身。

床单溅上一道白浊。

 

Steve看着瞬间被挂掉的电话，视线移到自己还没释放出来的欲望上，脸彻底黑了。

Tony Stark！！！接下来一个礼拜你别想下床了。

Fin

 


End file.
